


Not For a Night

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: One Night In Moscow [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not really fighting over Pepper, because both of them are too aware she'd leave them both out in the cold if they did that. But it's as close as they can come, Tony thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For a Night

Pepper's in New York again for a board meeting, and probably another sweep through the Expo, and Tony wishes he hadn't given her the key he'd used to get into her apartment last time. He wants to get at Vanko, to talk to him, to see if he can get something from Vanko that can give him an insight into what Pepper had said almost a month ago now and never explained. Hadn't even given him a chance to ask her what she meant, changing the subject of any conversation if he tried.

He doesn't expect to hear Jarvis tell him Pepper's car is at the gate, and he hesitates a moment before telling him to open it, to let Vanko - and it has to be Vanko, no one else would dare come here in Pepper's car with her on the other side of the country - come up the drive.

Tony opens the door himself, not willing to let Vanko go anywhere in his house without him there, even if there isn't much Tony thinks will draw his interest upstairs. Definitely not letting Vanko downstairs, anyway, not into his workshop. And not just because Tony's done some extensive... remodeling.

"What are you doing here, Vanko?" He's not entirely sure letting him into the main room is a good idea either, since he'd put a hole in the floor somewhere. And upstairs is really not the best place to have a conversation with the man.

Vanko shrugs, a hint of amusement in his expression a moment before he slips his hands in his pockets, waiting for something. What, Tony doesn't know, and isn't certain he cares, when he really does want to know why Vanko is here, rather than reading whatever book he's reading now, and lounging on Pepper's bed.

Tony raises his eyebrows, giving Vanko an expectant look, and not moving from the doorway. He's not letting Vanko in until he gets an answer, as childish as that might be. It's all he has right now in their... whatever this is. It's not really fighting over Pepper, because both of them are too aware she'd leave them both out in the cold if they did that. But it's as close as they can come, Tony thinks.

"Bored." Vanko gives Tony an amused, and expectant smile of his own, waiting for the invitation to come inside. It's several long seconds before Tony grimaces, and steps away from the door to let Vanko in, waving a hand in the vague direction of the kitchen as it's the only room he can think of that he hasn't wrecked or would be inappropriate even to his mind.

Tony leans against one counter, while Vanko takes one of the bar stools that's next to the island, looking oddly comfortable sitting on it. The silence goes past awkward into uncomfortable in a way that makes Tony want to squirm, though Vanko doesn't show any sign he's feeling the same. Still at ease, with an expression Tony could swear is almost amused at the discomfort his rival shows.

"Does Pepper know you planned to borrow her car?" And Tony knows from his unconscious choice of words that at least part of him is beginning to think of Vanko as a permanent fixture in Pepper's life. He doesn't like it, but he doesn't know that he can do anything about it.

"She left the keys. Said not to wreck it." Vanko shrugs, still watching Tony. Letting the silence afterward stretch out into that same uncomfortable place again before he says, "You still want to offer yourself in place of her?"

Not that it sounds like Vanko is going to take Tony up on it, but more that he's confirming something before he builds on it. Tony isn't sure what he's planning, of what he's getting himself into, but there's something there that he's become more and more certain he wants to figure out over the last month and more. Something that's nagged at him enough that he's feeling reckless.

"Yeah. I said I would, I meant it." Tony grins, all challenge and devil-may-care attitude, charging into this without thought for what might lie ahead.

"Not for night, for always." Vanko doesn't move, and his expression is far more serious under the veneer of amusement, something that gives an intensity to his gaze that Tony knows he can match, even if he's not trying to at the moment.

"For as long as none of us manages to get killed or bored." Tony shrugs carelessly, shifting to grip the counter behind him with one hand. To keep himself in one place, he thinks, or to keep from doing something too rash.

Vanko chuckles, and the sound makes a thrill run down Tony's spine. There's something almost sinister about it, though that could be as much his own imagination shading it as anything. "Won't get bored."

"Nothing said about anyone getting killed?" Tony is wondering just what Vanko's going for, what he's planning, though the thought of the risk is as arousing as it always is. And wondering how this is going to work, because there's no way he's actually going to just roll over for this.

"Not trying." Vanko shifts one shoulder in what might be a shrug, amusement still shading his voice. "You think you can handle it?" Whatever 'it' is, he's not telling Tony, though maybe he can figure out some of it from what he's noticed of Vanko and Pepper since this began. Maybe.

"Try me." Tony lets the razor-sharp grin he gives pushy paparazzi and annoying board members alike cross his face, all challenge and daring Vanko to make a move. Unsurprised when he does, crowding Tony against the counter, hands resting on either side and pinning Tony in. Tony just let his grin a bit wider, and moves a bit forward, until there's no space between them. This game he can play.


End file.
